Voyages of Klytia episode 2
by Darren.-.Storey
Summary: As the base of the last of the Tok'ra comes under attack from the Ori SG1 moves in to save the tok'ra as Klytia rushes to the oppertunity to serve the Ori fleet a crushing blow


**Voyages of Klytia**

General O'Neill smiled as he thought about the events of last week. A great victory had been won. Two less Ori battle-Cruisers to worry about, as well as destroying a third of the Ori fleet the battle had proved to O'neill and the crew of the power of their new battle cruiser.

Although the new Tollan Ion Cannons did not succeed in penetrating the Ori Battle-Cruiser's shielding the Alteran Drones did do so. Which was a pity because the crew were counting on the Cannons to defeat the objective of needing to mass produce more drones for the launchers?

General O'neill was suddenly awoken from his day dream by Walters's amplified voice; "Incoming wormhole! Unknown source!"

General O'neill ran down the stairs from his office. "Is anyone due back?"

"No sir" Walter replied. SG-23 is due back in two hours and we still have no IDC. Oh wait! There it is. IDC recognised…it's the Tok'ra."

"Open the Iris!" The general Ordered.

The Iris quickly opened as the General was strolling into the gate room.

A single Tok'ra came down the Gate ramp and bowed to O'neill.

"Greeting, I am Selmak of the Tok'ra."

"Hey" how are you?" Asked O'neill

"Not well" said Selmak disapprovingly "The Ori have Attacked our homeworld"

"lets go to the briefing room" Said O'neill "Get SG-1 to the briefing room" he ordered to an Airman.

After a few moments SG-1 walked into the Briefing room and took seats.

"This is Selmak of the Tok'ra. Selmak this is SG-1." O'neill introduced

"Hello" Said Selmak. "I come to you on behalf of the Tok'ra council. Our homeworld has come under attack by the Ori. We ask for your assistance. Although I must warn you. The area around the Chappa'ai came under havy bombardment as I came through. The remaining Tok'ra should now be attempting to flee through the Chappa'ai."

"Get a M.A.L.P. to the Gate room." O'neill ordered to an airman. "Carter Im going to need you and your team geared up and ready to go A.S.A.P" Said O'neill looking worried.

The M.A.L.P. finally reached the gate room with SG-1 not far behind. "Dial the Co-Ordanates Selmak gave you Walter"

"Yes Sir" walter replied.

The dialing sequence began and soon O'neill and SG-1 were looking at the event horison to the Tok'ra homeworld.

"Send though the M.A.L.P."

"M.A.L.P. is En-Route… M.A.L.P. has reached it's destination."

The Control room monitors sprang to life.

There was nothing in sight. The Tok'ra embarkation room was empty and untouched.

"Looks fine to me sir" Colonel Carter piped up.

"Agreed" said O'Neill. "SG-1 you have a go"

Minutes later SG-1 was prepared and ready to embark.

O'Neill leaned over and spoke into the intercom; "SG-1, remember, your primary objective is to find any surviving Tok'ra and get them back here. The Klytia is due to break orbit in five minutes. As soon as we drop out of hyperspace I want you to tell us if there's a chance to bring down the rest of the Ori fleet."

"Yes sir" Carter said with a smile as she, Teal'c, Daniel and Selmak walked through the even horizon.

The familiar sight met their eyes as they walked thorough the event horizon of a Tok'ra tunnel system. Blue crystals jutted out from every angle and a dead Tok'ra lay beside the DHD.

"Lets move out". Teal'c nodded to Colonel Carters command.

The team walked down a narrow corridor as Selmak and Carter took point.

"Get behind that wall" Carter whispered

"What is it?" asked Selmak in his deep voice.

"Ori Soldiers, They've got a Tok'ra prisoner" Carter whispered

"We must free him"

The Ori solders didn't seem to have noticed SG-1 so Carter and Teal'c pulled out their Zat gun side-arms, swung around the corners and fired at everyone in the room, as they've never faced the Ori Soldiers before General O'neill ordered them to take no risks. The four Ori Soldiers were stunned but with the healing powers of the symbiote the Tok'ra quickly revived. Carter helped him to his feet as Teal'c finished the Ori soldiers.

"Selmak" the Tok'ra said "It is good to see you. And you too SG-1"

"Thanks" Carter said quickly "I'm sorry we had to zat you"

"Not a problem, please, you must help us. We sent our three Hat'tak to fend off the Ori-BattleCruisers while we evacuated the base. But they cut through the fleet too quickly. Many of our people are dead. Fortunately many of our number were evacuated to the new home world but there are still some Tok'ra in this base.

"Ok can you make it back to the gate?"

"I believe so yes" Said the Tok'ra

"Then get yourself back there, gate to Earth and tell them the situation. I assume you know the GDO code?" Carter asked

"I do."

"Good, here" said Jackson as he passed the Tok'ra his GDO.

"Thank you"

Carter ordered the team to move out as the Tok'ra ran to the gate room.

They walked through the complex of underground tunnels for ten whole minutes before they came to the ring transports.

"Let's check out the surface first" Said Carter. They carefully stood where Selmak did and waited for the rings to come and sweep them away. They were transported to the surface and had to immediately open fire upon three Ori soldiers that were keeping guard. Fortunately they were taken by surprise. It wasn't easy to miss the huge Ori-BattleCruiser that had landed near the rings or the hundreds of Ori soldiers that's were standing in formation in front of the ship.

"Ok the other ships must be in orbit" Carter said "let's get back down there"

They were transported back down into the tunnels and continued their search for Tok'ra survivors. It took them almost twenty minutes to find a group of Tok'ra that had been trapped in a cave in.

"We should attempt to free them" Teal'c suggested.

The team started to shift the mountain of blue crystals. Just as Colonel Carter was about to climb through the hole they had made as her radio sprung to life.

"SG-1 this is General O'Neill, Come in"

"General this is Carter, We're all fine. There's a ship landed on the surface and a whole army of Ori soldiers standing outside it. We're trying to get to some injured Tok'ra. Request you beam them to the infirmary."

"The sensors are picking up symbiotes close to SG-1, shall I beam them up sir?" asked Captain Manson

"Beam the Tok'ra to the infirmary and beam SG-1 directly to the bridge"

"Sir, Sensors are picking up more Tok'ra on the planet. Shall I beam them up?" Said Captain Manson

"Yes captain beam them to the bridge" Ordered O'Neill

"Sir there are no ships in orbit but there is one on the surface of the planet, sensors report the shields are dropped"

"Can you get a lock on one of their fighters?" Asked O'Neill.

"I think so sir" Captain Manson answered uneasily.

"Then let's make a steal. Beam one of their fighters to the hangar bay and beam a mark six nuclear bomb on board the mother ship"

"Sir we have successfully stolen an Ori fighter" Captain Manson said with a smile.

His smile grew as he saw a huge flash from the surface of the planet.

"Sir the Ori BattleCruiser has been successfully eliminated." Reported Captain Manson "The blast has also destroyed the Ori assault force"

"Very good people. Make a last sweep of the planet to check if there's anything left alive down there." O'Neill said happily

"Sensors indicate there are ten Ori soldiers left in the tunnels"

"Beam eight of them into space then let's go home" O'Neill ordered.

"Sir, why did you leave two of them alive?" Asked Carter curiously on the way back to Earth.

"Because Carter, then they can go running off to their 'Gods' and tell them about how powerful and dangerous we are and then perhaps they'll go home"

"I doubt that'll work sir" said Carter.

"Yeah…" said O'Neill slowly "So do I"


End file.
